


A lista de motivos

by Kamipa



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Minor HyungHyuk, claramente não sei fazer tag, português br, ptbr, shortfic, wonho boiolinha, é fofinha eu juro
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamipa/pseuds/Kamipa
Summary: Hoseok tem certeza que é o namorado ideal para Kihyun. E, no intuito de convencê-lo, escreve uma lista de motivos com argumentos muito bem embasados que provam que ele é sim o cara certo para Kihyun.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Postando a fic no ao3 também. Vai que alguém lê, né?

  
**Informações iniciais.**

**Um breve resumo sobre o que se trata as páginas a seguir.**

**Por: Shin Hoseok.**

Isso aqui não é uma carta de amor. Não. É muito mais do que isso. É um relatório preciso e completo pra te convencer que eu tenho tudo para ser um namorado incrível.

Porque eu sei que as coisas funcionam assim com você, Kihyun. Organização em primeiro lugar.

E, por mais que eu queira me derramar de amores por você em uma carta que transcreva todos os sentimentos que eu cativo dentro de mim, sei que com você é tudo na base da praticidade.

Então, resolvi juntar o melhor dos dois mundos aqui, numa mistura de declaração, memórias e diálogos escolhidos a dedo junto com argumentos sólidos e imbatíveis para te mostrar que eu sou o cara certo pra você.

Porque, assim, eu sei que você é o cara certo pra mim.

E já passou da hora de eu te mostrar que essa certeza é recíproca.

Nas páginas a seguir se decorrerá uma lista com argumentos muito bem trabalhados, esquematizados em ordem cronológica e de importância para o seu melhor entendimento.

Então relaxa, se acomoda no sofá. Ou na cama. Ou no ônibus, você gosta de ler no ônibus, não é? Que seja. Se acomode _onde quer que você esteja_ , e dedique toda a sua atenção às palavras que eu escrevi com tanta seriedade (e muito carinho) para você.

E é bom se preparar, Kihyun. Até o fim da leitura, vou te provar que sou sim o namorado ideal para você.


	2. Primeiro motivo: eu sou seu maior fã

  
**Primeiro motivo:**

**Eu sou seu maior fã.**

Eu te conheci naquele bar chique metido a cult no centro da cidade, lembra?

Naquele dia, o Hyungwon encontrou comigo no fim da tarde, na saída da faculdade. Eu tinha acabado de apresentar um seminário de semiótica e estava andando igual a um morto vivo em direção a estação, quando ele me parou e fez o convite.

Ele insistiu para que nós fossemos para o tal bar e eu quase neguei, porque nem a pau que eu ia torrar meu dinheiro pagando caro em cerveja artesanal que tem gosto de vinagre. Mas Hyungwon disse que tudo ia ficar por conta dele e, sinceramente, eu estava tão esgotado por causa da faculdade que qualquer distração era válida.

É claro que eu não imaginei que, na verdade, ele tinha marcado um encontro com um cara no _Tinder_ e quis me levar junto para o caso de "alguma coisa dar errado". E é claro que ele só me avisou sobre isso quando saímos do _Uber_ e um ruivo, na época desconhecido, acenava pra gente na entrada.

E eu já me preparava para o fracasso total da noite que mal havia começado. A última coisa que eu precisava era passar minha sexta-feira sendo vela e tomando bebida ruim. Porém, quando o desconhecido se apresentou, todo animado, fez questão de garantir que eu não ficaria de lado, já que ele também marcou com um amigo.

O desconhecido era Minhyuk e o amigo era você.

Apesar da sua famosa pontualidade, de vez em quando você dá uma escorregada e passa da hora marcada. A noite em que nos conhecemos foi um desses eventos raros.

Você ainda não tinha chegado e Hyungwon, Minhyuk e eu sentamos em uma mesa mais afastada, e os dois começaram um papo no maior clima de não-te-conheço-tão-bem-mas-quero-te-pegar típico de quem sabe que se deu bem com o _match_. E, mesmo que eles tentassem me manter na conversa, eu já estava cansado de ser feito de castiçal. Deu dez, quinze, vinte minutos e nada de você aparecer.

Estava pronto para inventar uma desculpa qualquer e me escafeder dali o mais rápido possível, quando Minhyuk avisou que você tinha chegado. Só que, ao invés de apontar para a entrada do bar, ele apontou para o palco improvisado no meio do estabelecimento. E eu, surpreso e confuso, me virei imediatamente para a mesma direção.

Te vi subir no palco, com o violão em uma mão e um banquinho na outra, sem perder o equilíbrio em nenhum momento, inspirando confiança em cada passo. Você usava um moletom colorido, calça jeans rasgada e _All_ _Star_. Seu look clássico. Naquela época o seu cabelo estava num tom de loiro desbotado por causa do rosa que perdia a cor. Lembro de ter pensado que você era um baita de um sortudo por continuar bonito mesmo com o cabelo desbotado.

Já sentado, você testou o som por um tempo até que, depois de uns cinco minutos, se deu por satisfeito. Passou os olhos por todo o ambiente e, quando encontrou Minhyuk, deu um tchauzinho antes de iniciar o seu show.

Você começou a tocar as primeiras notas de uma música do _Jason Mraz,_ numa época em que ninguém mais escutava as músicas dele. Achei corajoso. Seria muito mais fácil ganhar a platéia do bar com _Daniel_ _Caesar_ ou _Shawn Mendes_ , mas você foi fiel aos seus gostos.

Então você começou a cantar.

E aí eu me dei conta de que você teria o público na palma da sua mão independente de que música cantasse.

É impossível não se admirar com o teu talento, Kihyun.

Quando você começou a soltar a voz nos primeiros versos de _You and I_ _Both_ , eu fiquei em choque.

E sim, eu conhecia a música, porque devo ser a única pessoa além de você que tem o _Jason Mraz_ como um dos artistas mais ouvidos do _Spotify_.

Minha cara de embasbacado foi tamanha que Minhyuk e Hyungwon começaram a me zoar, agindo como o casal que eles nem sabiam que formariam, com o Min me alfinetando dizendo "parece que o Kihyun conquistou mais um fã" e soltando uma risada.

Ele não estava errado, mas resolvi não dar trela para eles e continuei focado em te ouvir cantar.

Não sou de acreditar em amor à primeira vista. Eu sei que agora você deve estar balançando a cabeça em negação e rindo daquele jeito desacreditado, achando que eu tô mentindo, mas eu juro que não sou tão clichê assim!

No entanto, não nego que acredito em _conexões_. E a nossa foi instantânea.

Sei que foi recíproca pois, assim que você me viu do palco, balançando a cabeça no ritmo do seu violão, você sorriu.

E eu já te vi cantar várias vezes depois daquela noite, Kihyun. Você não solta _aquele_ sorriso pra qualquer um.

Admito que, tempo depois, passei inúmeras madrugadas em claro pensando nos seus sorrisos pra mim e o que eles escondiam. Pois apesar de, a esse ponto, eu já te conhecer _muito_ _bem_ , sempre ficava com a sensação de estar deixando algo passar. De que você queria me dizer alguma coisa e eu não tinha certeza o quê.

Até que, em uma dessas madrugadas, eu não aguentei e te liguei. Devia ser uma ou duas da manhã, eu não lembro. De qualquer forma, era uma baita de uma inconveniência, ainda mais com você, que odeia falar com as pessoas por telefone. E odeia ainda mais que atrapalhem o seu "sono de beleza". Mas você atendeu.

Você atendeu o meu telefonema _de_ _madrugada_!

A sua voz estava grogue, rouca de sono, e carregava um pouco de preocupação quando você me chamou do outro lado da linha. Eu te acalmei e disse que não era nada de mais. Você não acreditou, porque a essa altura você já me conhecia também.

Você pediu para eu ser sincero e eu achei melhor não te esconder nada.

– Kihyun, o que nós somos? – perguntei, sem rodeios. Com uma coragem que me surpreendeu.

– O que você quer que a gente seja? – Você devolveu, depois de uns segundos de silêncio, incapaz de me dar uma resposta clara. Para alguém que diz gostar de praticidade você adora um floreio.

– Eu não sei – menti.

– Sabe sim– você riu. Uma risada gostosa e travessa mas que não era, de forma alguma, maldosa. Não evitei rir junto.

– Você brinca assim comigo porque sabe que eu sou seu fã número um e sou incapaz de te dar a resposta que você merece – eu acusei, fingindo estar bravo.

– É. É por isso – você concordou e, com o tom de voz mais suave, continuou a falar – Mas não se preocupe Seokkie, eu sou parte ativa do seu fã clube também.

– Eu não tenho um fã clube – rebati, sem entender. Você deve ter me achado um tolo nesse momento.

– É aí que você se engana. Sou todo um fã clube de um homem só, dedicado a você.

Essa foi a sua resposta. E eu não soube o que te dizer em seguida. Como é que se responde um negócio desses? Eu só conseguia sorrir. Caramba, Kihyun! Eu sorria de orelha a orelha, todo bobo.

Depois disso você desconversou e emendou um boa noite, sem deixar de me dar uma leve bronca por te ligar tão tarde (ou cedo?).

Porém, as ligações de madrugada se tornaram recorrentes. E você não tem mais moral nenhuma para reclamar, porque houve vezes em que foi _você_ quem ligou.

Mas a questão não é essa agora. E sim o fato de que nessa ligação eu não recebi nenhuma resposta concreta, ao mesmo tempo em que não me sentia mais tão em dúvida. E, apesar da dualidade desse sentimento, ele era acalentador de certa forma.

Talvez porque uma parte de mim sabia que você estava sorrindo tanto quanto eu do outro lado da linha. Porque eu te conheço muito bem, e já perdi minutos te encarando e decorando cada um dos seus trejeitos e analisando suas atitudes. E de tanto admirar e te perceber, eu aprendi a te ler muito bem.

Coisa de fã. E de quem está perdidamente apaixonado.

Esse é o meu primeiro motivo. Todo mundo gosta de ser apreciado e querido, especialmente se essa pessoa é Yoo Kihyun. E eu prometo que vou exercer muito bem o meu papel de fã número um e te apoiar e te admirar, porque você é a pessoa mais digna de admiração que eu conheço.

Vou estar sempre ao seu lado, torcendo por você.

E sabe o que é o melhor, Kihyun? É ter a certeza de que você é "meu fã" também.


	3. Segundo motivo: vou cuidar de você

  
**Segundo motivo:**

**Vou cuidar de você.**

Houve um feriado prolongado em que a gente combinou de viajar todo mundo junto para uma praia no interior do estado. No caso, "todo mundo" era a junção de sete amigos que formamos depois que Hyungwon e Minhyuk se tornaram um casal oficial, uns três meses depois daquele primeiro encontro, e nós passamos a nos conhecer melhor e sair em grupo.

E estava tudo às mil maravilhas. A esse ponto, todo mundo já tinha uma certa intimidade e amizade um com outro. Nós planejamos e economizamos dinheiro por quase um mês e quanto mais a data se aproximava, mais a animação e empolgação de todo mundo aumentava. Estava tudo certo para que aquela fosse a melhor viagem em grupo da história.

Porém, um dia antes da viagem eu peguei uma chuva pesada no caminho de volta da faculdade para casa. No dia seguinte não deu outra, peguei um resfriado daqueles.

Era adeus a qualquer plano de sair de casa. Eu mal conseguia sair da minha cama, que dirá sair em uma viagem de carro por horas. Sem condições.

Avisei no grupo do _Kakao_ logo cedinho. E foi lamentações pra cá e sinto muito pra lá, até alguém cogitar a ideia do grupo desistir da viagem. E aí começou o burburinho.

O grupo estava movimentado e falante naquela manhã, debatendo se era melhor ir ou deixar para uma próxima. Mas você não mandou nenhuma mensagem, o que era estranho. Me acostumei a ser respondido por você por qualquer coisinha que eu mandava, seja no grupo ou no privado, mas eram umas seis da manhã e você devia estar checando as suas malas pela milésima vez, para ter certeza de que estava tudo em ordem antes de partir.

Só sei que, no fim, convenci o grupo a ir sem mim e encerrei a discussão. Desliguei o celular, porque eu estava começando a ficar com dor de cabeça e a luz da tela só piorava a situação, tomei um remédio e capotei na cama.

O plano era ficar debaixo do cobertor dormindo o dia todo até a dor passar, ou até a hora de tomar o próximo remédio. Mas o interfone tocou. O porteiro do prédio disse que eu tinha uma visita, e eu fiquei surpreso em descobrir que era você.

Quando abri a porta, mal tive tempo de perguntar o que você estava fazendo ou dizer um oi, porque você entrou no apartamento, colocando a mão na minha testa e me fazendo uma série de perguntas que me calaram antes mesmo de eu tentar soltar uma frase.

"Você está se sentindo muito mal? Quer ir para o hospital?"

"Por que você não atendeu o celular?"

"Já tomou remédio? Você tá ardendo em febre!"

"Vai tomar um banho pra esfriar o corpo. Você vai se sentir melhor."

A última frase você disse enquanto me empurrava para o banheiro e me colocava debaixo do chuveiro. Eu sou pelo menos uns dez quilos mais pesado do que você e até hoje me pergunto como você conseguiu essa proeza.

Quando eu dei por mim, você já tinha deixado uma toalha e roupa limpa para mim em cima da pia e trancado a porta, dizendo que ia para cozinha me fazer uma sopa, sem nem me dar a chance de negar. Eu não iria te negar nada, é claro, mas você não me deu nem a _possibilidade_ disso acontecer e isso me impressionou.

Yoo Kihyun sabe ser bem incisivo quando quer. Eu aprendi essa lição naquele dia.

Quando eu saí do banho, a primeira coisa que eu notei foi o cheiro bom que vinha da cozinha e segui para lá, quieto, com medo de te atrapalhar. O apartamento era meu mas você tem esse jeito de fazer com que tudo pareça estar sob o seu controle. Mas não é de um jeito ruim ou invasivo. Você jamais faria alguém se sentir desconfortável, até porque o desconforto dos outros te incomoda. É quase como se você tivesse a habilidade de fazer com que qualquer pessoa se sinta bem-vinda e segura só com a sua presença. E não importa se esse lugar é a _minha_ casa, a sensação de aconchego é sempre a mesma.

Entrei na cozinha e dei uma olhada no relógio grudado em uma das paredes e descobri que era quase meio-dia. Você estava concentrado em cozinhar no fogão, mas notou a minha presença e sorriu quando me viu mais revigorado. Deixou a panela no fogo, sentou ao meu lado na mesa e nós finalmente tivemos uma conversa decente. Na época eu pensei que fosse impressão minha, mas eu percebi que você parecia levemente envergonhado quando me cumprimentou.

Como eu supus, você me explicou que leu a minha mensagem apenas quando saiu de casa, pois estava ocupado cuidando dos últimos detalhes da viagem. Quando soube o que aconteceu, você mandou mensagem e depois tentou me ligar, mas eu obviamente não respondi e, como eu moro sozinho, você estava preocupado de alguma coisa grave ter acontecido, daí resolveu me visitar para checar como eu estava.

Você não precisou me dizer que desistiu da viagem. Estava implícito.

Então você começou a pedir desculpas, todo sem graça, por ter, nas suas palavras, "praticamente invadido" a minha casa. E te ver inibido é algo tão raro que eu só consegui rir e dizer que estava tudo bem. E estava mesmo. Eu sabia que você perdia um pouco a noção quando se preocupava demais. O que me chocou foi saber que _eu_ era o alvo dessa preocupação.

E só quando eu estava novamente na minha cama, de barriga cheia e com uma compressa de água fria na testa, que tive coragem de te perguntar o por quê de você ter desistido da viagem para me fazer companhia.

– Você cuidou de mim quando eu bebi mais do que devia na festa de aniversário do Jooheon e passou a festa inteira dentro do banheiro junto comigo enquanto eu botava tudo pra fora. Por que acha que eu não faria o contrário? – Você respondeu, como se fosse óbvio, embora soasse totalmente gentil em cada palavra.

– Então tudo isso é só pra tirar o peso da consciência? Uma troca de favores? – eu perguntei, rindo da memória do desastre que foi o dia da festa.

– Não – você discordou, enquanto ajustava cuidadosamente a toalha fria na minha testa – Eu gosto de cuidar de quem eu me importo. Especialmente se essa pessoa também se importa comigo.

E eu me importo, Kihyun. Me importo muito.

Devia ter te respondido, mas estava atordoado demais. Era o resfriado, os remédios, o efeito que as suas palavras tiveram em mim. Tudo isso junto me deixava fraco. E eu só tive forças para concordar com um aceno antes de você se ajeitar do meu lado com o notebook no colo. Eu abracei o seu tronco quase que automaticamente, me aconchegando mais perto de você. Se fosse em uma situação normal, eu não teria feito isso, mas eu fico carente quando estou doente e você não pareceu contrário ao meu abraço, então só aproveitei o colo.

Maratonamos _How I Met Your_ _Mother_ na _Netflix_. Você odeia essa série e eu tenho certeza de que preferiria mil vezes assistir _The Good Place_ , mas você não questionou a minha escolha e continuou do meu lado, todo atencioso, fazendo um cafuné gostoso na minha cabeça, vez ou outra me perguntando se eu precisava de alguma coisa ou se eu estava confortável.

Eu me senti mimado. E gostei disso. A verdade é que eu estava acostumado a ser a pessoa que cuida dos outros e admito que às vezes eu acabava esquecendo de mim mesmo.

E é muito bom ter alguém para cuidar e ser cuidado. Alguém com quem ter essa troca.

Esse é o meu segundo motivo. Eu sei que ele parece ter muito mais a ver com você ser um príncipe e um provável namorado perfeito, do que comigo. Mas entenda, Kihyun, é certo que eu vou cuidar de você quando você precisar. A reciprocidade é garantida. Você sabe, eu sou quase um expert em distribuir carinho.

E, se isso não é argumento o bastante, posso te persuadir dizendo que as minhas sessões de cuidado com você serão repletas de carinhos exclusivos.

Do mesmo jeito que você faz quando cuida de mim.


	4. Chapter 4

  
**Terceiro Motivo:**

**Te dou os melhores apelidos carinhosos.**

Não sei dizer ao certo quando foi que eu comecei a te chamar de Kihyunnie, mas sei que esse foi o primeiro apelido que eu te dei.

Você não gostou no início, por causa desse problema que você tem em ser chamado no diminutivo. E eu juro que tentei parar de te chamar assim mas a) eu já estava acostumado e soava muito mais natural do que te chamar pelo nome e b) você ficava uma gracinha quando fingia estar zangado toda vez que eu te chamava assim. Sim, eu sei que você _fingia_.

Com o tempo, acho que você se acostumou e passou até a sorrir quando eu soltava um "Kihyunnie". Acontece que o apelido pegou e todos os nossos amigos em comum começaram a fazer uso dele.

Eu não gostei disso, não. Esse era o _meu_ apelido para você. Coisa nossa. Só que nenhum dos nossos amigos ligou quando eu dei piti por causa disso (foi ridículo, eu sei, não precisa me julgar) e me ignoraram. Insatisfeito, comecei a minha busca por um novo apelido.

Mas o apelido certo é difícil de achar. Tem que fluir, sabe?

Parece uma coisa ridícula para se levar a sério. E realmente é. Mas você me conhece, tenho o costume de dar importância demais a coisas totalmente aleatórias.

O segundo apelido surgiu quando a minha turma da faculdade organizou sessões de cinema no campus, como parte de uma avaliação para uma matéria. Era uma semana especial de filmes do _Studio_ _Ghibli_ _,_ e como você adora tudo que envolva minimamente a mente genial de _Hayao_ _Miyazaki_ , eu te convidei para ir e você topou na hora.

Eu pensei que você fosse aparecer só um dia, para dar apoio ao meu trabalho e, de quebra, ainda descolar um filme de graça. Mas você compareceu a semana inteira.

E eu não sabia se você estava lá todos os dias por causa dos filmes ou por _minha_ causa. Quando eu te perguntei qual era o motivo, você tombou a cabeça para o lado, olhou pra mim com a testa franzida e disse um "Não é óbvio, Hoseok?"

Não. Não era.

Mas não precisa se estressar, Kihyun. Demorou, mas agora eu sei a resposta.

O dia em questão em que o novo apelido surgiu, foi no último dia da exibição, que felizmente estava sendo um sucesso. O pessoal do curso se animou e a gente achou uma boa ideia fazer uns agradinhos divertidos para quem fosse dar as caras no último dia como agradecimento.

O último filme a ser exibido foi _O Serviço de Entregas da Kiki_. E eu não sei te dizer ao certo como ou quem conseguiu os mimos de última hora, mas no dia da sessão, estávamos entregando tiaras temáticas que lembravam a tiara de lacinho característica da protagonista na entrada do auditório que nos servia de sala de cinema.

Nesse dia, você estava usando uma camisa preta folgada, de gola larga. E quando eu te vi todo fofo com a tiara na cabeça, não teve como eu não pensar na bruxinha que passava no telão.

Quando a gente se encontrou no final da sessão, eu te chamei de Kiki. Você riu, adorando o apelido. Desde então eu te chamo assim e, para minha sorte, esse apelido não ficou tão popular entre nossos amigos. Voltei a ter um apelido único.

Mas esse não era, nem de longe, o apelido mais _exclusivo_.

O terceiro apelido carinhoso... Bom, esse saiu de forma espontânea, sem dúvidas.

Estávamos no seu quarto, mais específicamente na sua cama, naquela confusão maravilhosa de beijos, corpos e lençóis que já estava virando um costume entre a gente, mas ainda não era uma coisa tão frequente como é hoje.

Você estava por cima de mim e, meu Deus, não tem como eu continuar a escrever sem soar desnecessariamente explícito. Mas já que eu me propus escrever sobre _tudo_ o que era importante para validar meus argumentos, e esse certamente é um momento que valida o meu ponto, vamos dizer que nós estávamos… Bem, você sabe, dando uns _pegas_ _nervoso_.

E, em algum momento, as coisas começaram a ficar mais intensas, com você usando apenas uma cueca boxer vermelha cobrindo o seu corpo inimaginavelmente lindo, traçando uma trilha de beijos sob o meu abdômen enquanto brincava com os dedos na braguilha da minha calça jeans.

Eu tinha pressa. Sempre tenho pressa de você. Mas você, Kihyun, sabe ser um gradissíssimo filho da mãe quando quer e adora me provocar.

E, no meio daquela afobação, com os sentidos à flor da pele e uma necessidade insana, eu soltei uma frase num sussurro desesperado. Isso mesmo, A frase.

"Não faz assim, _amor_ ".

Pensar nisso hoje me dá uma crise de riso, mas na época eu fiquei em pânico com a sua reação.

Você parou o que tava fazendo na hora e olhou pra mim, surpreso.

E eu gelei, Kihyun. Gelei.

Fiquei estático, crente de que tinha estragado o que mal havia começado.

Na dúvida, sem saber o que fazer ou onde enfiar a cara, escolhi esconder o rosto com as mãos como se isso pudesse diminuir o constrangimento. Não dava para fingir que nada tinha acontecido, porque eu estava claramente em estado de choque e você ainda estava parado em silêncio. O clima todo morreu naquele instante.

Até eu sentir você deitar sobre mim e seu rosto se aproximar do meu.

– Não precisa se envergonhar Seokkie – você sussurrou, tirando as minhas mãos do meu rosto e deixando beijinhos delicados pelas minhas bochechas, que estavam vermelhas tanto pela vergonha de toda a situação quanto pela _atividade_ _física_ que estávamos praticando – Tá tudo bem – você falava entre os beijos – eu gostei. Eu gostei, _amor_.

Você me chamou de amor num sussurro, enquanto descia os beijos pelo meu pescoço. Golpe baixíssimo. O clima voltou _com tudo_.

E, embora eu tenha certeza absoluta que você disse isso apenas para eu não me sentir constrangido, não soou nem um pouco forçado ou falso.

Tudo o que vem de você é genuíno. É por isso que eu acreditei (e ainda acredito) quando você disse que gostou de ser chamado de amor. E desde então, nunca parei de te chamar assim.

Esse é o terceiro motivo pelo qual eu seria seu namorado ideal: sou quase um profissional em criar apelidos carinhosos para você.

E a melhor parte é que você aceita todos eles.


	5. Quarto motivo: sou o Pinky perfeito

  
**Quarto Motivo:**

**Sou o Pinky perfeito**

Sempre fui um fã de _Halloween_. Talvez seja a influência de filmes norte-americanos que me fizeram ficar com essa ideia, mas a verdade é que eu enxergo algo quase mágico em se fantasiar. Tenho a impressão que, por debaixo das máscaras, agimos com mais liberdade, sem medo de julgamentos.

Então, imagina só a minha empolgação quando eu soube que uma casa de festas estava organizando um evento de " _Halloween_ fora de época". Na verdade, você não precisa imaginar, porque você foi a primeira pessoa para quem eu mandei várias mensagens todo animado, quase implorando pra gente ir.

E você aceitou, mesmo não curtindo muito a ideia de ter que procurar uma fantasia. Você estava sem tempo para quase nada. Um cliente pediu várias alterações nas suas composições de última hora e você corria contra o tempo para entregar as músicas no prazo.

Confesso que pensei que você iria recusar meu convite, o que eu entenderia. Afinal, você estava atolado de trabalho. No entanto, você não só aceitou, como ainda mandou uma mensagem dizendo que estava com saudade.

Eu também sentia sua falta, fazia um bom tempo que a gente não se encontrava. E, não vou mentir, nesse período, uma voz irritante me dizia que você estava se cansando de mim. Mas era só eu ler as suas mensagens de bom dia e conversar com você nas nossas chamadas de madrugada que essa ideia se dissipava, mesmo que momentaneamente.

Eu me ofereci para encontrar uma fantasia para você e te poupar trabalho. E você, além de agradecer, ainda deu a ideia de usarmos fantasia de dupla.

Fiquei uns segundos processando essa informação, porque todo mundo sabe que "fantasia de dupla", nesse caso, é só um eufemismo barato para uma fantasia de _casal_. E eu não fazia ideia de como lidar com esse título implícito. Meu coração, por outro lado, soube muito bem como reagir, batendo forte contra o meu peito.

Passei tanto tempo relendo a mensagem, preso nos meus pensamentos, que você deve ter estranhado a demora da resposta e mandou duas mensagens em seguida.

"Se você não quiser, tá tudo bem. Eu não tô te obrigando a nada hahahaha"

Soube que tinha algo te incomodando, porque você nunca manda "hahahaha". As suas risadas online são daquele tipo que você tecla várias letras aleatórias em caixa alta. E sim, eu reparo nisso.

Mas, apesar de estranhar essa sua mensagem, foi a outra que me tirou do transe.

"Arranja uma fantasia de Pokémon pra mim, se puder. De >>treinador<< de Pokémon. Não de _um_ _Pokémon_. Tipo o Ash, sei lá. Algo assim. Quero abraçar meu lado otaku nessa festa."

Eu ri porque, vamos ser sinceros Kihyun, gostar de _Pokémon_ e _Haikyuu_ não te faz um otaku, só te faz ter bom gosto. E foi exatamente isso que eu te respondi, o que obviamente iniciou um leve debate entre nós sobre quantos animes são considerados para você ser um otaku "oficial".

E, no meio dessa conversa, tive a ideia de qual seria a nossa fantasia: _James_ e _Jessie_. Você adorou a minha sugestão e ficou combinado que essas seriam as nossas fantasias. Seríamos a equipe _Rocket_ repaginada numa versão gay.

Mas, no fim, nós dois sabemos que o meu plano não deu certo.

Eu juro, Kihyun. Juro de pés juntos. A minha intenção era realmente comprar a fantasia da equipe _Rocket_ e fazer alguns ajustes na sua roupa de _Jessie_ , como havíamos combinado. Mas, quando eu cheguei na loja, as fantasias estavam em falta.

Mandar fazer custaria muito caro e os ingressos da festa já tinham esvaziado as nossas carteiras o suficiente. O jeito era se contentar e procurar outras fantasias.

Atento, andei pela loja procurando a fantasia perfeita para nós dois. Porém, quanto mais eu andava, mais eu me decepcionava. A maioria, senão todas, as fantasias eram bastante heteronormativas. Tipo, irritantemente héteros _demais_. A suposta fantasia de _Jessie_ eu podia adaptar para você, mas não tinha como adaptar vestidos de princesa ou de fadas para nenhum de nós.

E as fantasias masculinas de duplas eram bem no estilo brothers mesmo. E eu não queria ser o seu _brother_. Queria ser parte de um _casal_.

Eu já estava todo para baixo, prestes a me render a uma fantasia qualquer, até chegar na ala dos desenhos animados. Foi quando eu vi as fantasias de um dos seus desenhos favoritos: _O Pinky e o Cérebro_.

Na hora eu lembrei da nossa conversa de casais gays de animações, em que você me disse acreditar fielmente que _Pinky_ e _Cérebro_ eram um casal.

– Eles são um casal sem ser um casal – você argumentou – Quer dizer, eles são praticamente casados e isso só não fica mais explícito por puro preconceito de parte da audiência.

"Casal sem ser casal". Sorri com a memória, pois isso espelhava bastante a nossa situação.

Me pareceu uma ideia genial e eu não pensei duas vezes antes de comprar as fantasias.

Na noite da festa, quando eu te mostrei a fantasia, você ficou com o pé atrás de usar, o que era totalmente compreensível. Era uma roupa de espuma gigante, no estilo que animadores de festa infantil usam em aniversários de criança. Mas acho que você ficou com pena da minha cara de desolado quando eu te disse que não consegui a fantasia que queríamos, e aceitou usar a substituta.

Só isso explica você colocar a cabeça gigante do _Cérebro_ e cantar a música de abertura do desenho para tentar me animar.

E é claro que deu certo. Em minutos eu já estava pronto e cantando a música junto com você.

Mais tarde, chegamos na fila da festa, no lugar que marcamos com nossos amigos e, de cara, eu percebi que tinha algo errado.

Quando olhei para Changkyun, o máximo que ele usava de fantasmagórico era um chapéu de bruxo. Minhyuk e Hyungwon seguiam o mesmo padrão, resumindo as fantasias a uma tiara de diabinho no primeiro e de anjinho no segundo. Dei uma olhada nas pessoas que estavam na fila e fiquei triste ao constatar que ninguém mais usava fantasia em uma festa _a fantasia_ de _Halloween_ , e nós dois éramos os únicos realmente empenhados.

Todo mundo usava uma máscara ou acessórios simples de lojinha de 1,99 no maior estilo. Zero esforço para parecerem aterrorizantes ou minimamente fantasiados, mas cem por cento compromissados em serem grandes gostosos.

E havia nós dois, usando uma fantasia gigante e calorenta, que ainda por cima era pesada pra caramba.

Me senti a própria _Cady_ _Heron_ em _Meninas_ _Malvadas_ e quis me enterrar num buraco. Você deve ter percebido, porque começou a rir e tentou segurar a minha mão, como quem diz que está tudo bem. Não deu muito certo, pois além da fantasia atrapalhar nossas mãos dadas, eu continuava a me sentir péssimo em te fazer pagar esse mico junto comigo. E as gargalhadas dos nossos amigos também não me ajudaram a me sentir menos pior.

E tudo só piorou quando entramos na boate e não duramos nem meia hora lá dentro.

Se a fantasia já era quente, na festa, rodeado de pessoas, eu me sentia no inferno. Era abafado, não tinha como levantar um braço sem esbarrar numas cinco pessoas e dançar se resumiu a balançar a cabeça de espuma pesada. E, para piorar tudo, a música era horrível e a festa não era _open_ _bar_ – o que também gerou vários protestos dos nossos amigos.

Enfim, a síntese de só ladeira a baixo.

Você foi o primeiro a se render e me puxou pelo braço até a saída da boate, e eu te segui porque não aguentava mais o sufoco também. Já do lado de fora, você se sentou na calçada e tirou a cabeça gigante do _Cérebro_. Eu sentei do seu lado e também me desfiz da minha.

Estava morrendo de medo de você estar com raiva de mim e já fui me adiantando, pedindo desculpas por todo o desastre, quando você me olhou e começou a rir. Rir alto. Gargalhando.

Eu te encarei sem entender e comecei a considerar que a roupa estava quente demais a ponto de queimar os seus neurônios. Mas acho que a minha cara de confusão deve ter sido bem engraçada, porque isso só te fez soltar mais risadas. E, como eu não consigo te ver sorrir sem sorrir junto, comecei a rir também.

– Meu deus, que desastre! – você falou. E eu gargalhei, porque rir da nossa própria desgraça era tudo o que nos restava.

Eu tentei te abraçar mas as nossas fantasias eram grandes demais, então me contentei em encostar a minha cabeça na sua. Você puxou seu celular, sabe Deus de onde, e não precisou dizer nada para eu entender que estava chamando um _Uber_ para irmos embora.

– Só você pra me fazer passar por uma coisa dessas – você disse, quando se recuperou do ataque de riso.

– É, eu sei que você faz tudo por mim – encrenquei, porque adoro brincar com a sua pose. Mas, com a sua resposta, fui eu quem quase caiu pra trás.

– Sim, eu faço tudo por você, Seokkie – você respondeu, me dando um beijo terno na bochecha. E o meu coração parou, como sempre acontecia nos últimos dias, quando você começou a soltar frases como essa, sem nem se dar conta do efeito que elas tinham em mim. Ou você sabia e fazia de propósito.

Novamente eu me vi sem uma resposta para uma frase sua e fiquei calado. Você me encarou. Eu te encarei de volta. Você sorriu. E, mais uma vez, eu me perguntei o que os seus sorrisos queriam me contar. Imaginei que eram coisas boas, porque vendo o quão abertamente você sorria para mim, pensar o contrário parecia errado.

Sem conseguir sustentar o olhar por muito tempo, apenas retribui o sorriso e voltei a encostar minha cabeça na sua. O máximo de carinho que a fantasia nos permitia exprimir. E ficamos assim até o _Uber_ chegar, minutos depois.

Aquela noite tinha tudo para dar errado. E deu. Mas, no fim, eu ainda tinha você do meu lado e isso parecia certo o suficiente.

Essa situação toda aconteceu há umas duas semanas, e as memórias ainda estão vívidas em mim. Foi naquela conversa de meio fio que me dei conta de que queria ter essa certeza por muito tempo. Queria te ter do meu lado em inúmeros momentos no futuro.

Me dei conta de queria um compromisso.

Porque a verdade é que eu sempre estarei aqui para apoiar os seus "planos de dominação mundial", assim como você sempre apoia as minhas ideias malucas.

Esse é o meu quarto motivo, Kihyun: sou o _Pinky_ perfeito para o seu _Cérebro_.


	6. Chapter 6

  
**Quinto Motivo:**

**Você é caidinho por mim.**

Eu sei. Você sabe. Todo mundo sabe. Você é apaixonado por mim Yoo Kihyun.

Não é como se você fizesse questão de esconder, não é mesmo? Mas admito que provavelmente eu fui o último a perceber.

Posso aparentar estar todo seguro escrevendo isso agora, mas a verdade é que só Deus sabe o quanto eu já revirei noites e noites me perguntando se os meus sentimentos eram recíprocos, indeciso se deveria ou não dar o primeiro passo.

Todos os meus motivos anteriores se encaixam na categoria "grandes momentos", porque eu admito que tenho a tendência a realizar grandes atos para demonstrar meus sentimentos. Inclusive, estou fazendo isso agora, escrevendo essa lista de motivos para você.

É algo que eu faço sem me dar conta e eu tinha medo de que toda essa intensidade acabasse te assustando. Mas você nunca demonstrou estar incomodado, e isso é uma certeza. Você não mede palavras quando algo te desagrada.

Apesar disso, no entanto, eu guardava muitas inseguranças, e elas me deixavam confuso e amedrontado, mesmo que, do ponto de vista de alguém de fora, fosse óbvio que eu não tinha nada a temer.

Pelo amor de Deus, você me chama _amor_! A - m - o - r. Com todas as letras!!!

Sem contar a história de usar fantasia de casal e as ligações madrugadas adentro. Quando eu paro para pensar agora, em que já me dei conta, me sinto envergonhado de não ter reparado antes nos seus sinais.

Mas, até poucos dias atrás, eu não enxergava nada disso. Estava perdido e resolvi conversar com Hyunwoo, porque essa é a coisa mais sensata a se fazer quando preciso de um conselho. Ele me disse que eu precisava prestar mais atenção em você e seus atos do que nas vozes da minha cabeça. Era em você que eu encontraria respostas.

E eu nem precisei procurar por muito tempo. As respostas estavam à minha disposição, só esperando que eu as percebesse.

Atento às pequenas coisas, eu percebi que você também sente algo por mim, Kihyun. Tão forte quanto eu sinto por você.

Como o jeito que você se atenta em perceber as diferenças do meu estado de humor. Por mais que eu tente (e consiga) esconder de todos, você nunca cai nos meus truques e vem, cheio de preocupação, perguntar se eu estou bem. E, caso minha resposta seja negativa, você faz de tudo para me ajudar e me animar.

Além de ser sempre muito atencioso e me ajudar com as coisas mais simples possíveis, como se oferecer para passar hidratante nas minhas costas, ou me ajudar a decidir qual roupa usar nas entrevistas de estágio. Mas é igualmente solícito em me ajudar com coisas praticamente _impossíveis_ , como quando eu estava desesperado atrás de um projetor para fazer um trabalho e você ligou para praticamente todos os seus amigos e conhecidos até encontrar alguém que pudesse emprestar.

Tem também o seu cuidado, me lembrando de levar um guarda-chuva na mochila quando eu saio; se certificando para que eu não me pressione muito por causa dos estudos e me dando um sermão muito bem dado quando descobre que passei noites em claro com a cara nos livros.

E a forma que você sempre parece feliz quando eu conquisto alguma coisa, mesmo que mínima, e diz que está cheio de orgulho. Chegando até a ficar mais alegre do que eu, de tanto que deseja o meu bem.

E, principalmente, a mania que você tem de traçar linhas imaginárias no meu peito quando deitamos juntos de frente um para o outro. E como você sempre deixa um selar de boa noite no meu ombro antes de dormir agarradinho de conchinha comigo.

Esses detalhes, Kihyun. Esses detalhes estavam na minha cara o tempo todo.

No entanto, foi relembrando uma conversa que tivemos um tempo atrás, antes daquela primeira vez que te liguei de madrugada, que a minha ficha caiu de vez.

Era de manhã cedo, estávamos ambos de folga e eu aproveitava o conforto da sua cama. Quando eu acordei, você já tinha levantado e eu sentia o cheiro de café fresco que vinha da sua cozinha. E, enquanto criava coragem para me levantar, eu me distraía olhando para os detalhes do seu quarto sempre tão organizado.

A sua casa é mais simples que a minha, mas é infinitamente mais familiar, sua personalidade aconchegante é imprimida em cada cantinho, desde os vasos de flores coloridos na janela do quarto, até os quadros que você colocou meticulosamente para enfeitar uma das paredes da sala.

Mas a sensação de familiaridade também me consumia pelo costume. Eu já tinha decorado cada canto do quarto e da sua casa de tanto que eu passava as noites lá.

Foi nessa época que eu comecei a me perguntar o que estava rolando entre a gente. Lembro de ter sentado na cama, com os pés no piso frio do quarto, pensando em tudo o que estava acontecendo nos últimos meses.

Nos conhecíamos há quase um ano e estávamos nessa relação indefinida há uns quatro meses, embora meu interesse por você tenha surgido muito antes. Eu não ficava com mais ninguém e sabia que você também não. Isso só servia de incentivo para eu me questionar ainda mais, e eu recomeçava o ciclo de perguntas sem chegar em uma conclusão.

E eu fiquei perdido nesse espiral de pensamentos que não levavam a lugar nenhum, até ouvir a sua voz surgindo da porta do quarto.

– Eu pagaria para ler seus pensamentos agora – você disse, se encostando no batente e me olhando de cima a baixo, daquele jeito que você faz quando está me analisando.

– Eles não valem tanto assim – eu respondi sorrindo, porque a visão de você com o cabelo bagunçado e a carinha de quem acabou de acordar sempre me tira os sorrisos mais sinceros. Como sempre, você usava só uma camiseta larga e a cueca que te serviam de pijamas, aparentando estar mais lindo do que nunca.

– Valem muito pra mim – você rebateu, andando na direção da cama.

– Só estava pensando besteira – eu garanti, enquanto você se colocava em pé entre as minhas pernas e apoiava as mãos nos meus ombros.

– Eu duvido – você disse, todo desconfiado. Eu ri e você sorriu.

Sei que você estava prestes a me perguntar se eu estava bem. Porém, antes que você pudesse verbalizar sua dúvida, eu ergui os braços e fingi me espreguiçar só para te surpreender e te puxar pela cintura para mais perto do mim, levando nós dois de volta para a cama.

Os beijos que vieram depois foram todos iniciativa sua, mas eu sabia que uma hora ou outra você iria se dar conta de que eu estava te enrolando, se já não desconfiava antes. Eu nunca fui muito bom em esconder minhas preocupações de você. Deve ser por isso que depois de alguns beijos preguiçosos e risadas, você voltou a me perguntar se tinha algo de errado.

Eu menti, numa tentativa de me esquivar de uma conversa que eu não estava preparado para ter. E, de novo, você percebeu meu incômodo.

– Olha Seokkie, você não precisa falar se não quiser. Só não mente pra mim, ok? Sei que tem alguma coisa te incomodando, tá quase saindo fumaça da sua cabeça de tanto que você tá pensando – você riu, dando batidinhas leves com o indicador na minha cabeça. Apesar do bom humor, você estava falando sério e eu concordei em ser honesto, ao que você continuou a falar.

– Eu te vejo como alguém com quem eu posso me abrir, sabe? Eu espero que você veja em mim essa segurança também. Ser livre pra ser você mesmo quando está comigo.

Você me deu um beijo na bochecha e se aconchegou para mais perto de mim, num abraço apertado que foi prontamente retribuído. E eu fui preenchido por uma sensação quente e tranquilizante que eu não sabia nomear na época. Mas hoje eu sei: era reciprocidade.

Não quero soar como um _grande_ emocionado, mas acho que a esse ponto seria inútil negar que sou, de fato, um bobo apaixonado por você. E talvez seja presunção minha falar sobre os seus sentimentos, mas eles são tão palpáveis que eu não consigo evitar.

E, para alguém que se diz tão apegado a atos singelos, eu me senti um idiota por não notar os seus. Todas essas pequenas coisinhas e atitudes suas, juntas, formavam um amontoado de coisas muito significativas e não deixavam dúvidas quanto aos seus sentimentos. Seus sinais são tão claros quanto os meus.

Somos tão óbvios, Kihyun. Chega a ser ridículo.

Esse é o último (e mais importante) motivo da minha lista: você é caidinho por mim, tão quanto eu sou por você.


	7. Epílogo

  
**Considerações Finais.**

**A conclusão desse meu blá blá blá todo.**

Eu poderia me estender e trazer mais mil e um motivos para te provar que eu sou seu namorado ideal e argumentar o quanto nós somos muito bons juntos, mas acho que esses cinco motivos já dão conta do recado.

E a verdade é que meio que a gente _já_ _é_ um casal, Kihyun. Só falta oficializar as coisas. E eu tô aqui, pedindo (nem tão) implicitamente para que isso aconteça.

O que eu escrevi são só alguns recortes da nossa vida, mas que sintetizam bem o quanto nós somos compatíveis um com o outro, porque queremos nos entender e se conhecer cada vez mais.

E, para mim, é isso o que importa. Ninguém nasce o "par perfeito" de alguém, você _se_ _torna_ ele, com o tempo. É uma escolha. E, sinceramente, dá um trabalho danado.

Mas é um trabalho que nós dois estamos dispostos a fazer. Se não estivéssemos, não estaríamos juntos até agora, nessa relação não nomeada que existe entre nós dois.

Eu estou pronto para ir além. E eu espero que todos os seus sinais sejam verdadeiros, que você também queira dar mais um passo no nosso relacionamento e aceite ser meu namorado, ou então essa lista vai ser o maior vexame da história.

Mas, tenho pra mim que as chances disso dar errado são mínimas, para não dizer nulas.

Porque eu conheço você, eu te compreendo. Sei ler suas entrelinhas, apesar de, de vez em quando, me cegar por causa de uns medos bobos.

Mas eu não tenho medo de te amar, Kihyun. Estou de peito aberto, te esperando. Torcendo para que você me aceite também.

E é no aguardo de uma resposta positiva que eu encerro aqui a minha lista de motivos. Mas eu espero que, entre nós, isso seja só o começo.


	8. Capítulo extra

  
**O feedback.**

**Porque você merece uma resposta à altura do que você fez.**

  
A minha intenção, diferente de você, era realmente escrever uma carta de amor. Porque você é o único capaz de esgotar o meu vocabulário de elogios cafonas toda vez que eu tento descrever a pessoa incrível que você é e o quanto eu sou um grande boiola por você.

Mas, você se esforçou tanto com essa ideia maluca e maravilhosa de me enumerar argumentos para te namorar, que eu não poderia te responder de outro modo a não ser entrando na brincadeira.

Já vou começar me desculpando, pois talvez eu não me saia tão organizado quanto você. Engraçado, não é? Porque você estava certo em dizer que eu prezo por organização, mas eu tô com tantas emoções aflorando agora, que é provável que eu mande todo o meu senso de organização para longe, só para te dar uma resposta que, por mais afobada que seja, eu espero que soe tão dedicada quanto a lista que você escreveu para mim.

Enfim, sem mais delongas, considere isso aqui um feedback positivo.

Em outras palavras: sim, Shin Hoseok, você é o cara certo pra mim.

Nunca duvidei disso. Na verdade, eu sempre tive certeza. Ok, talvez não _sempre_ , porque não sou como _uns_ _e_ _outros_ que se apaixonam à primeira vista, mas em algum momento essa certeza apareceu. Não sei dizer quando exatamente, não aconteceu aquele "clique" como é comum nos filmes de romance que assistimos. Não houve um momento certo em que me dei conta, as coisas foram acontecendo.

Começou com nós dois se conhecendo e conversando num bar, porque temos os piores melhores amigos do mundo, que ficam se atracando num canto da mesa, deixando a conversa para duas pessoas que até horas antes nem sabiam que estariam ali segurando a maior vela do século. E o pior é que nem posso ficar com raiva pelo vacilo, já que foi graças a eles que eu te conheci. Então, acho que na verdade eu preciso é _agradecer_ os dois cupidos às avessas por marcarem de se encontrar no lugar onde eu trabalho fazendo bico de cantor.

Minhyuk sempre teve a mania de marcar encontros lá e me arrastar para a mesa dele quando meu show acabava, mas no dia em que te conheci, fui eu quem fez questão de arranjar um lugar do seu lado. Não só para te salvar do constrangimento de ficar perto dos dois sem vergonhas, mas também porque eu jamais perderia a oportunidade de conhecer alguém que sabia todas as músicas do meu repertório e, de quebra, ainda era lindo pra caramba.

E, se num momento éramos desconhecidos, no outro, com a convivência e o tempo que passávamos juntos, já estávamos nos aproximando, criando uma amizade e uma cumplicidade que aos poucos foi aumentando para um sentimento mais forte.

Suspeito que, assim como você, meu interesse também tenha surgido antes de nos envolvermos para algo além da amizade. Afinal, fui eu quem tomou a atitude para o nosso primeiro beijo, quando você, preocupado em estar muito tarde, veio me deixar na porta de casa na volta de uma saída para um bar em que fomos juntos com nossos amigos. Eu nunca vou esquecer o jeito que você me puxou pela cintura e retribuiu o beijo, nem da forma que você ficou quando eu te perguntei se você queria entrar.

– Tem certeza? – você perguntou, ofegante entre os beijos, ciente do significado implícito do convite.

E, para mim, parecia uma pergunta retórica porque, vamos ser sinceros Hoseok, a minha vontade estava mais do que óbvia, enquanto eu continuava a te beijar, completamente absorto em você, nos seus toques e no seu cheiro. E tudo que me passava na cabeça no momento era arrependimento de não ter tido essa iniciativa antes, pois seus beijos superaram todas as minhas expectativas, que não eram poucas!

É, eu assumo que estava _levemente_ desesperado.

No entanto, você calmamente se afastou para me olhar nos olhos, suas mãos agora em volta do meu rosto, acariciando minhas bochechas num carinho fofo demais para o que estava acontecendo a um segundo atrás. Na hora, em meio a confusão de sensações, eu nem percebi que derreti por completo com o gesto. Sinto que naquele momento você já começou a me conquistar.

– Tem certeza? – você repetiu, mais firme.

– Você tem? – eu rebati, engolindo a seco, pensando erroneamente que a sua relutância para entrar em casa fosse porque não queria ultrapassar os limites que existiam entre nós. Hoje, te conhecendo bem, sei que você só estava preocupado comigo e em como eu reagiria as consequências que viriam a seguir se cruzássemos a linha da amizade.

– A minha resposta não importa aqui, eu quero a sua – você respondeu, decidido, mas me olhava de um jeito como se implorasse para eu dizer que sim. E eu nunca fui de te negar alguma coisa, quanto mais algo que eu ansiava também.

Minhas mãos passaram do seu ombro até o seu pescoço num carinho sutil, e eu me aproximei, espalhando uma trilha de beijos delicados por todo o seu rosto até minha boca chegar bem perto do seu ouvido.

– Tenho certeza, Seokkie – eu sussurrei, antes de te dar mais um beijo no rosto. Isso bastou como resposta, seus braços automaticamente voltaram à minha cintura e os beijos continuaram, e você só se afastou quando eu precisei abrir a porta, todo atrapalhado em encaixar a chave na fechadura, enquanto ouvia você rir da minha confusão atrás de mim.

Eu nunca tive um caso com um amigo, então tive um leve receio de que no dia seguinte rolasse um clima estranho, quando o calor do momento passasse e a gente pensasse melhor sobre o que aconteceu. Mas a gente conversou ainda de manhã, deitados na minha cama, e eu logo percebi que era um medo infundado. As coisas entre a gente pareciam as mesmas apesar de diferentes. Parece confuso, mas sei que você me entende.

Lembro de acordar quase todo deitado em cima de você que, tadinho, apesar de acordado, tentou ao máximo não atrapalhar meu sono, mesmo eu tendo certeza de que atrapalhei o seu. Obviamente, na época você ainda não tinha pegado a mania de me abraçar para evitar que eu me mexesse muito durante a noite.

– Desculpa, eu me mexo muito quando tô dormindo – foi a primeira coisa que eu disse, depois do bom dia, ainda meio lento por causa do sono. Me joguei para deitar ao seu lado e te deixar mais confortável.

– Na próxima vou me lembrar disso – você respondeu, se espreguiçando.

– Na próxima, é? – eu brinquei e você riu desconcertado, completamente adorável com esse seu jeito tímido que de vez em quando dá as caras e me deixa desarmado. Pois não basta ser o homem mais lindo, doce e amável do mundo, você tem que ter esse encanto a mais.

– Não que eu esteja _planejando_ uma próxima vez – você se justificou, e eu te encarei, sem parar de sorrir com o seu esforço em soar casual – mas se você quiser eu quero - continuou, jogando a proposta no ar, me encarando de volta, tentando conter a expectativa e falhando completamente. Seus olhos são muito verdadeiros e eles sempre te traem quando você tenta esconder algo de mim. Eu podia ler suas intenções sem nenhum esforço.

Por isso, ao ouvir a sua proposta, eu apenas me aproximei e sorri ainda mais, porque estava prestes a ser igualmente cara de pau e te dar a mesma ideia.

– É, bora deixar rolar – eu concordei, tão "casual" quanto você. E, para selar de vez esse acordo entre a gente, te puxei para o primeiro de uma série de beijos de bom dia que eu te daria dali em diante.

E, depois de tanto rolo, aqui estamos. Os dois apaixonados.

Você me conquistou de um jeito que me assustaria se tudo não tivesse ocorrido de um jeito tão gradual. Chegou tão de mansinho que, quando eu dei por mim, já estava completamente envolvido por você.

No entanto, se eu fosse escolher um momento para ilustrar a hora em que meus sentimentos transbordaram e eu fiquei ainda mais ciente do que sentia, seria uma tarde que você passou comigo aqui em casa um mês atrás.

Não houve nada de tão diferente nesse dia, na verdade foi uma coisa bem rotineira. Foi numa quinta-feira, o dia em que você sai mais cedo da faculdade e aproveita para vir aqui em casa ficar de chamego comigo o resto da tarde.

E, como de costume, eu fui te preparar um café, enquanto você descansava no sofá por um tempo. Claro que logo depois você veio me fazer companhia, me abraçando por trás e encostando a cabeça no meu ombro, me observando fazer o café. Coisa, inclusive, muito difícil de se fazer quando você está tão perto de mim assim e vez ou outra deixa um beijinho no meu pescoço, tirando toda a minha concentração numa tarefa tão simples. Mas isso, de forma alguma, é uma reclamação, pode continuar fazendo o quanto quiser, só toma cuidado pra não se queimar. Sabe como é, vai que o bule acaba escorregando das minhas mãos pela distração. É melhor ficar atento.

Mas cenários catastróficos à parte, o café logo ficou pronto e, com as xícaras em mãos, a gente sentou no sofá para conversar. Eu sabia que você precisava desabafar suas frustrações, era fim de semestre na sua faculdade e sua cabeça estava a mil, ocupada com trabalhos e mais trabalhos.

Porém quanto mais papo fluía, mais essas frustrações foram dando lugar a outros tipos de assuntos, que puxaram outros assuntos e a gente passou horas conversando. Em pouco tempo você estava com seu bom humor de volta e os sorrisos e gargalhadas que você soltava me contagiaram, me deixando igualmente feliz.

Não era a primeira (e nem será a última) vez que nós ficávamos assim, curtindo a nossa própria companhia. E te ver tão à vontade, com toda essa sensação familiar e num cenário tão comum, me fez sorrir e pensar entre um gole de café e outro "caramba, acho que eu amo esse cara".

O tempo passou e o "acho" se tornou uma certeza.

Eu acredito que o fato de termos uma rotina contribuiu para isso, sabe? De você ter uma gaveta exclusiva no meu armário com roupas suas para quando vem me visitar; de você se oferecer para regar as minhas flores e fazendo tudo do jeito certo - porque _é_ _claro_ que você iria se atentar e pesquisar como cuidar de cada uma delas como o grande expert em distribuir carinho que você é -; e até o truque para ligar o chuveiro elétrico do banheiro você sabe, porque ele tá sempre quebrado e precisa de um jeito certo para funcionar. Tudo tão cotidiano, tão usual.

Não foram essas coisas que fizeram eu me apaixonar, mas elas me fizeram _perceber_ isso.

Nós somos diferentes nesse sentido, você percebe e demonstra seus sentimentos com grandes atos e eu com os pequenos. Porém, nós construímos uma sintonia tão boa entre a gente, que achamos um equilíbrio entre as nossas formas de amar. E isso só me faz te amar mais.

Porque, como você disse, dá trabalho. Mas as coisas aconteceram de um jeito tão natural e sincero que a gente deu um jeito de fazer com que esses pormenores fossem facilmente ultrapassados sem nem notarmos. E isso é tão raro que eu seria um tolo se não entendesse o quão bonita é a nossa relação, independente do que ela era na época.

E, acredite Hoseok, você é o cara certo para qualquer pessoa. Sortudo fui eu de ter meus sentimentos retribuídos por você.

Imagina só, quem mais inventaria uma lista dessas?

Quando você apareceu na porta de casa sem avisar e me entregou o caderno, disse, todo sério, que era algo importante. Não sabia o que esperar, porque você raramente fica tão sisudo assim, então fiquei preocupado. Tentei espiar o que tinha nas folhas, mas você soltou uma risada nervosa e pediu para que eu só lesse quando você não estivesse por perto. Você se despediu e me deu um beijo na testa antes de ir embora.

E isso só me deixou _mais_ nervoso porque, por mais que eu adore os beijos que você deixa na minha testa (eles são Top 5 no meu ranking pessoal de _Melhor_ _lugar_ _para_ _ser_ _beijado_ _por_ _Shin_ _Hoseok_ ), você costuma guardá-los para momentos muito específicos. E, geralmente, eles têm relação com alguma situação não muito agradável.

Como quando eu apareci no seu apartamento, desesperado, procurando um colo para chorar porque achava que todas as minhas composições estavam horríveis, e você me amparou sendo todo gentil e amável. Ou naquele dia em que minha mãe teve que fazer uma cirurgia de emergência e você ficou comigo na sala de espera, garantindo que tudo ficaria bem (e realmente ficou).

São beijos que você me dá quando eu preciso de conforto. Dado esse histórico, eu presumi que seja lá o que estava escrito, eu precisava ler imediatamente. Mal fechei a porta e já fui correndo me ajeitar no sofá para ler o caderno.

Minhas mãos estavam tremendo de nervoso, é sério. E quando eu comecei a ler e entender o que estava acontecendo, o tremelique só fez aumentar.

Hoseok, você não faz ideia do efeito que causa em mim. Se soubesse, teria pena desse pobre coração, ele pulou com tanta força que eu quase pensei que iria partir dessa para a melhor. Tenho certeza que só não bati as botas porque a curiosidade de ler tudo o que você escreveu me deixava firme e forte, virando uma página de cada vez.

E, enquanto eu lia, não parava de sorrir nenhum minuto sequer, porque você escreveu tudo de um jeito tão... _Shin_ _Hoseok_ , que foi impossível não adorar cada palavra. Eu suspirava em cada linha e me derretia em todo parágrafo. Em algumas partes eu quase chorei de tanta emoção, juro pra você.

Fiquei todo bobo ao me dar conta de que não era o único que guardava esses momentos na memória, que eles são tão especiais para você quanto são para mim.

Eu não acredito que você lembrou e escreveu sobre tantas coisas com tantos detalhes. Alguns detalhados até _demais_. Você quase fez um lemon nosso, garoto! Eu só não fiquei constrangido porque morri de rir imaginando você escrevendo. E também porque ninguém além de nós dois vai ler esse caderno. Vai ser o nosso segredinho.

(E prometo usar mais boxers vermelhas, pois se você sentiu a necessidade de _pontuar_ esse detalhe é porque deve ter gostado bastante. Risos.)

Mas, agora falando sério, enquanto eu lia os seus motivos, uma das coisas que mais martelavam na minha cabeça era que eu deveria ter facilitado a nossa vida e te chamado para uma conversa franca sobre os nossos sentimentos. Afinal, não é como se a gente não tivesse essa liberdade entre nós.

Mas é que eu queria ser cuidadoso, tanto com você como comigo mesmo, e tentava ir com calma, dizendo para mim mesmo que a hora certa iria chegar.

Acontece, que quanto mais eu me dava conta do que sentia por você, mais um medinho crescia dentro de mim. Não era nada que me fizesse questionar ou duvidar de você, mas me deixava receoso com a sua reação.

Eu não tenho medo de quebrar a cara, você sabe, eu não costumo ser facilmente intimidado por inseguranças. No entanto, com você a história é outra. Posso ser muito confiante em vários aspectos, mas parece que tudo que te envolve faz com que eu me sinta pequeno diante da grandeza dos meus sentimentos. Se eu não fosse retribuído, não iria aguentar, pois já estava completamente envolvido. Além disso, não queria correr o risco de estragar o que já existia. Seria como perder você duas vezes, já que eu não só levaria um pé na bunda, como ainda perderia a sua amizade, pois eu sei bem que não consigo levar esse papo de "vamos ser só amigos" a sério.

E, embora confiasse em você, sempre tinha essa parte chata que ficava com os dois pés atrás, com medo dessas possibilidades, e não conseguia se entregar de uma vez.

Mas a verdade Hoseok, é que apesar de prezar pela honestidade em qualquer tipo de relacionamento, eu não costumo ser _tão_ vulnerável, mas deixei todas as portas abertas para você, porque eu sabia, na verdade, eu _sei_ que não existe ninguém mais apropriado do que você para entregar meu coração. Sei que você vai cuidar muito bem dele.

Eu nem ouso duvidar. Não quando eu lembro do jeito que você me abraça apertado toda vez que a gente se encontra; de como você atende as minhas ligações altas horas da noite; e de como sempre, independente de tudo, você acredita em mim e nos meus sonhos tão firmemente que eu me sinto impelido a apostar neles também.

Me apegar a esses detalhes fez esses receios desaparecerem e uma confiança crescer aos poucos.

E uma parte de mim, mais atenta, já tinha sacado que meus sentimentos tinham tudo para serem recíprocos, então tentei cercar o terreno antes de dar algum passo. Soltava umas dicas sutis para ver como você reagia e ver se as suas repostas positivas me enchiam de coragem para tomar uma atitude.

Mas é engraçado pensar que, mesmo se eu não fizesse nada propositalmente, as minhas ações do dia a dia falariam por mim. A atenção e o cuidado que eu tenho com você deixa tudo tão na cara que, enquanto eu lia os seus argumentos, percebi que, realmente, somos óbvios _demais_.

Te chamar de amor provavelmente foi a coisa mais óbvia entre todas. Mas que culpa eu tenho se essa é a primeira palavra que me vem à mente quando penso em você? Estou fadado a ser o mais óbvio dos apaixonados. É a minha sina e eu a aceito sem pestanejar.

No fim, mesmo eu sendo o primeiro entre nós a estar mais certo dos próprios sentimentos, você foi mais rápido do que eu em tomar uma atitude.

E eu agradeço, porque eu jamais pensaria em fazer algo minimamente parecido com a sua lista de motivos. As suas ideias são sempre tão geniais, eu fico de boca aberta com a sua criatividade. E sim, isso inclui a ideia da fantasia de _Pinky_ _e_ _o_ _Cérebro_ , o problema foi a festa, não a sua ideia. Ela era perfeita e se encaixava direitinho na nossa situação, embora eu não me ache nada parecido com o _Cérebro_ , o bicho é baixinho e meio mal humorado, não me identifico. Mas, se for para ser parte de um casal com você, eu aceito ser de _Jessie_ até _Kiki_.

O mundo não está preparado para a sua genialidade mas eu vou estar do seu lado incentivando todas essas suas loucuras. Você sempre vai encontrar um apoio em mim, eu garanto.

E eu posso até não ser tão criativo quanto você, mas, quem sabe, eu não tenha escrito uma música, não é? E só esteja aguardando uma oportunidade para tocar pra você. Não sou nenhum _Jason_ _Mraz_ , mas acho que você vai gostar.

Admito que me senti muito tentado a te responder com outra lista. Porém, se eu fizesse uma lista com os motivos para te _aceitar_ como namorado, ela seria infinita. Você é a melhor pessoa do mundo, tá certo que eu não conheço o _mundo_ _todo_ , mas eu tenho certeza de que se pudesse conhecer todas as pessoas, no fim, eu ainda teria a mesma opinião e continuaria inabalavelmente apaixonado por você.

Cai nos seus charmes de um jeito que nem consigo explicar. Eu sequer consigo enumerar todas as suas qualidades, são tantas! Bem mais do que você acredita ter, inclusive. E, como agora eu sou oficialmente seu namorado (minha nossa, como eu _amo_ esse título), só me resta fazer de tudo para honrar esse posto que me foi dado com tanto carinho e garantir que você se sinta como o homem incrível que você é, sem espaço para dúvidas.

Mas, antes de terminar esse feedback, preciso confessar que até agora eu tô matutando o porquê de você ter me dado aquele beijo na testa quando me entregou o caderno. Porém, se eu fosse arriscar um palpite, diria que naquela hora era _você_ quem queria um conforto, porque não sabia que resposta eu ia dar. Você estava inseguro e só de imaginar a sua aflição me dá um aperto no peito.

Mas, amor, não existia nem a _possibilidade_ de uma resposta negativa. Desde o início eu só poderia concordar com os seus argumentos. Eles eram bons demais para que eu não me sentisse convencido a aceitar o seu pedido.

Pois é, agora eu sou seu namorado Hoseok (já falei que eu _amo_ esse título?), não tem mais volta. Se eu já era caidinho por você, depois dessa declaração eu me rendi completamente.

E, antes de eu terminar aqui e ir correndo te encontrar, eu sei que você vai me perguntar, então já me adianto em responder: não, eu não vou dizer os outros lugares em que gosto de ser beijado. Você vai ter que adivinhar me enchendo de beijos em todos os lugares até descobrir.

Porém, se servir de consolo, eu prometo retribuir todos os beijos com todo amor que eu tenho guardado para você dentro de mim. E não é pouco.

Afinal, depois de um pedido de namoro desses, cabe a mim ser o segundo melhor namorado do mundo. Porque o primeiro com certeza é você.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fic postada e terminada!! Se alguém chegou até aqui e não me deixou falando sozinha eu espero que tenha gostado da história 💕

**Author's Note:**

> [Playlist da história](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0h6GcxyzKsnBCGrLs0NdXH?si=li7O3fJhRJqcVdMMOue6Ig)


End file.
